Duo Inprecor
by Lord of Fleas
Summary: People love to think on what they would do with a Wish. To come up with intricate plans that would ensure that their Wish was used to the fullest, or to gain as much power as possible. This story? It was both.


**All properties used belongs to their respective owners**

_**Prologue**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

_**~ o0o ~**_

_A man is given two wishes._

_The first, a Wish of Power: to wield any ability in Reality, short of True Omnipotence._

_Second, a Wish of Place: to go where no man had gone before, to places of fantasy made real._

_And yet, his first wish was baffling._

"_To be a Master of all technology, a Master of story-telling, to have such power as to make a Game Studio my domain. To be the ultimate Game Developer."_

_A waste, you would say. Pointless. What was that to being able to control the elements, or to turn your world into a video game?_

_Simple_

_For the Wish of Place explained all._

"_Pre-Shutdown Overlord, on Earth. Before YGGDRASIL was made."_

_So it was a man was brought to a new world, and given a place among the shitty devs. _

_So it was, that he had been given access to God-hood._

_**~ o0o ~**_

"So, Mr. …" the Manager of the little department he found himself in narrowed his eyes at the paper in front of him, removing their glasses for a clearer view, "…Kiskur?"

"Kischur," he said, grinning as the man put his glasses back on, "Schweinorg Kischur, Mr. Yakami. Last thing my parents gave me before they died."

"Uhuh," an almost rude dismissal given the context, followed by the sound of shuffling papers, "so, which position do you want? We've got several openings in Mechanic Development, but if you want to be a Manager instead we ca-"

"W-What?!" Kischur sputtered, eyes wide as he stared incredulous at the Manager , "Manager? And what about my resume? You haven't even read it yet?!"

"Doesn't matter," another dismissal, just as quick, that shocked Kischur "after viewing the video you submitted for the job opening, my superiors have decided that you'll simply go through a quick trial run before you'll be given a position of your choosing. Granted you'll still have to be compatible with your fellow employees, but after you get to work they'll probably shut up."

"…did I really do that well?" he said, scratching the back of his head, "I mean, I know I'm pretty good, but _that_ good?"

The Manager paused, before pulling out a small tablet, one Schweinorg recognized.

"The Trial Run tablet?" a simple piece of tech with an app that was used to determine the flexibility of an individual, as it went through 'glitches' that would affect their work, or at least, that was what he had gathered from it.

"Mr. Kischur," Yakami said, turning on the device and pointing to a particular app, one of the many used during the trial run, "what do you think this app does?"

The man blinked, before scrunching their brow in thought, "Um…it's a simulation for an unfavorable modelling program? Like, if the main program used had a virus and we had to use a different one?"

Mr. Yakami shook his head, "Schweirnorg, this app is meant to be a stagnating point. When the app starts up it cycles through twenty different modelling programs every ten seconds, all with their own glitches and functions. It's supposed to show how far our employees are willing to go, and their common sense. _No one_ is supposed to make a successful model using this program…and yet you did."

To the Yakami's silent shock, he simply shrugged, "It didn't look like it was changing, and the only thing it did was move some stuff."

"Move some stuff…" the Manager muttered, before coughing into his fist, "On to other matters, any position you would like? As I said, several are open in Mechanics, unless you're interested in one of the other Studios."

"Well, if I had to choose…"

_**~ o0o ~**_

"…your rather adamant about this," an older man in his late fifties said, eyeing an anomaly that had appeared in his company about two years ago, "just what has you so dead-set on the YGGDRASIL Project?"

An attempt at something new, it was a rather ambitious work. A game that could not only support millions of Players in each Server, but also support nine separate worlds, each the size of North America.

Never mind the fact they wanted to fill up all that space with content.

"Honestly, couldn't tell you," Kischur said with a shrug, scratching as his arm, "just got that _feeling_, Mister Delaware."

If it had been anyone else, Johnson Delaware, Founder and Owner of Magnum International, one of the largest, if not _the_ largest, Dive-Tech Businesses on the market, would have thrown them out the window of his office.

As one of the sole providers of an 'escape' from the hell known as Reality, he could have gotten away with it too.

And yet…

"Another Guilty-Tres?"

A near-calamity, Johnson had been mulling over whether or not to heavily invest in an up-and-coming Dive-Tech company called Guilty-Tres that had been selling top market goods, even introducing a new system that got rid of some sensitivity issues in the old Dive-Tech's System, and enhanced the nanobots functionality.

On a whim, he had given it to Schweinorg to mess around with, encase the model he received was bugged.

A week later, a pale-faced Kischur had entered his office, and had calmly asked him if he had used Guilty-Tres's new System.

When he responded with 'no' the man sighed in relief.

"Good," he'd said, before lifting up the Dive-Tech with the new System onto his desk, "because this _eats peoples brains."_

A glitch in production, the new system had created a 'replacement' protocol in the nanobots to accommodate for what it viewed as 'dangerously high levels of nanobot deactivation.' When an individual had insufficient nanobots, instead of alerting the individual, it would instead try to 'replace' the lost nanobots with an equivalent.

That equivalent? _A human brain._

If Johnson had put that damn thing on, and he'd lost more than half of his nanobots while using it, he would have been turned into a vegetable.

When asked how he had found it, he had responded with a 'feeling.'

After twenty similar events, any new tech they had was brought straight to him, and any new tech that incited a 'feeling' from Mr. Kischur was treated as radioactive by his co-workers.

"No no, this is a _good feeling_, Mr. Delaware," Schweinorg said, pulling out a candy from his pocket and popping it into his mouth, "more like Fate: Heaven's Door."

Ah, yes, that one. A simple side-project to be released at a low price, Kischur had pounced on the project and turned it into a masterpiece of gameplay.

Combined with the rather well thought out story, and its take on the magic of the 21st Millennia, it had become a hit among the populace, earning over 50 Game of the Year awards from multiple sources, and countless positive reviews from consumers.

The only anomaly was that they had changed the name into Fate: Heaven's Door, instead of leaving it as Fate: Heaven's Feel.

An odd change, but he digressed.

"I see," this was good, Kischur's 'feelings' were a trial-proven asset in his company, and something he could rely upon, "your request has been approved. I'll send them a message tonight."

Schweinorg smiled before nodding, "Understood, Mr. Delaware. You won't regret this."

_I rarely do,_ the billions of dollars he had in investments proved as much.

Still…there was something about Kischur's smile that Delaware found a tad strange.

Almost like he was getting the better deal in the end…

_**~ o0o ~**_

"The fuck?" SAINTClass34 prodded at one of the corpses in the Dungeon **Rings of Fraga**, a set of three gargantuan rings that floated in the skies of Asgard, connected by a spider-web of bridges and chains, "why isn't it fading?"

At level 53, he'd finally managed to join in on a Dungeon Raid, and it had been going amazing so far. Alongside all the gold he was getting, he'd gotten three pieces of an orb for his **[ Eldritch Knight ]** to Class Change into a **[ Prince of Change ]**, a Mage-Knight Dual-Class that he desperately needed after realizing his **[ Eldritch Knight ]** only came with _one_ offensive Spell, the rest being completely useless unless he paired up with a **[ Cleric ]** or **[ Dark Prophet ]**, the latter being a Class he'd never even heard of before checking the YGGDRASIL's forums.

On top of the three orb pieces, he'd also gotten some tickets for the gacha, and a new mount from the Chest in the Boss room.

"Oi, Tanuki-san!" one of the leaders of the Raid, a Human **[ Great Sage ]** with hooded robes and a black oak staff, turned towards him, a "?" emoticon above their head, "one of the minions isn't vanishing."

"Hoh?" the Sage walked up to the corpse, prodding it with his staff, "strange indeed, and its reacting to our hitboxes too, weird."

Soon enough, more Players crowded around the corpse, all prodding and testing with Spells and Skills.

"Alright you lot, step back!" pushing past the crowd, a Dwarf **[ Berserker ]** readied a massive hammer, an "evil grin" emoticon appearing over their horned helm, "my turn! **[ Monstrous Strike! ]**"

A massive _*clang*_ filled the air as the hammer crashed down, creating a gust of air as metal was forced onto flesh. Were it any other moment, the corpse would have either simply turned to mush, or remained unaffected.

And yet, this was YGGDRASIL.

Nothing was ever simple for game that would earn the first ever "Most Sadistic Game of the Year" Award.

As the Dwarf lifted up his hammer, they peered at the light that had appeared on the corpse's back, a light that slowly grew brighter.

"Hell is this?" SAINT, who had long ago left to search for some hidden loot in the Boss room, had just enough time to turn around to see the corpse reach a glow so bright, it enveloped the rest of his Party, "maybe we should step ba-"

"_**[ FULL COUNTER ]!"**_ in burst of energy, SAINTClass34 watched, his IRL mouth agape as damage indicators filled his vision, followed by fifty messages informing him of his fellow Raid member's demise.

Seconds later, as the damage indicators faded and he closed the messages, he received a new message that read:

**Congratulations!**

**You have successfully conquered the Rings of Fraga!**

And in a wave of Items, EXP, and Gold, SAINT found he didn't really care that his Party was all dead.

So it was that the first 'dickmove' from the Developers occurred, and Players across the Internet realized just how _evil_ the YGGDRASIL Team was.

_**~ o0o ~**_

A clock is bought

A timer is set

"And now-"

Kischur set the clock down, its timer beginning its _twelve yearlong_ countdown, a smile on their lips.

"- I wait."

For at the end of that timer, he would have his True Wish: to create his power.

YGGDRASIL for his Workshop, to forge countless wonders and horrors that would be at his beck and call.

A Wish of Power for his Tools, to create those wondrous monsters, and to create his home and body.

And finally, his Gate: the Wish of Place, to give him access to a New World.

_Sorry, Momonga-san, but there can only be __**one**__ King of the New World._

_**~ o0o ~**_

**Inspired by Chaotic Good, go check it out.**

**Expect more Prologue-esque Chapters after this.**

**If you flame, you lame**

**If you Review, then you get cool shoe**

**And if you Follow, your soul is hollow…**

…_**wait**_

**Edit: Due to being cringe and ****predictable, changes have been made.**


End file.
